A Wedding Visit
by blkwingangel
Summary: Before Hitomi goes down the aisle, she receives a visitor


A/N: this was written when i wasn't feeling well. and i know i have continuously changing povs, so i hope you'll excuse that. this is the first time for me writing for this fandom, considering i don't normally write anything. i hope that whomever reads this, will... get whatever you perceive from it.

* * *

While the scurrying and hustle and bustle of people around her, it reminded her of another time, another place, of a different wedding. One much more extravagant and elegant, during a time of fire and blood. 

Though, she did hear that Princess Millerna and Dryden eventually married, happily. And their children were blessed with her beauty, and his wit.

She turned to the mirror to check the placement of the veil and the small tiara.

"You're beautiful."

Through the mirror, she made eye contact with the spectre behind her and smiled.

"Van."

A short silence. As she watched him, Van was, with no doubt, the King of Fanelia. Through the years he had grown taller and filled out more, and no longer the gangly boy he once was.

He shuffled for a bit before smiling brightly, proudly and announced his good news.

"I have another one now. A boy. We named him after Folken."

A bridesmaid came in and picked up a bouquet and left the room, shouting that the flowers for the groomsmen never came in, and that they had to use the flowers from their bouquets.

Hitomi gave a small smile, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while turning to him.

"How old is Hitomi-chan now? How much bigger did she get?"

"She's five now. She spends most of the time bothering Merle and her kits."

"How is everyone else?" she asked as she turned back to the mirror to put the rest of her jewelry on.

As she picked up a necklace and undo the clasp, Van uttered for her to stop.

"Hitomi, I want you to wear this."

He reached out and took the necklace from around his neck, and gingerly placed it around hers.

"Ahhh... it worked! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch you in time to give it back."

He took a step back and took her appearance in fully. She was radiant and so charming. She had grown into such a beautiful woman and was well accepted by her peers.

Apparently her job was to find old ruins and research old legends, or as so she told him. Van couldn't remember the exact word she said, but frankly he didn't care. He had enough of myths and legends but he was glad she enjoyed what she did.

A knocked sounded at the door. This time a man had stepped in. Van had begrudgingly accepted that this man would be the one to marry Hitomi. He was tall, but had a sweet face and loved Hitomi like no other.

"You're exquisite", he stated in a soft elated voice.

He raised her hand and gave her a small twirl and drew her back to him.

"I have to go, and save my boys from the wrath of your maids. I'm glad Yukari is pregnant now and not your maid of honor. She would have killed everyone to make sure that this wedding would go perfectly" and he left the room with a smile and laugh.

"Hitomi... I have to go now. I think Folken is crying-"

"Van! I-"

He made a motion to hold her but stopped.

"Shh... it's okay, Hitomi. I know. I...I'm just glad that I could see you like this. ...Do you remember my promise? No matter what, I'll always remember you."

At this she lunged at him. She wished with all her heart, that Atlantis would give her this one final chance.

Van caught her around the waist and their lips met in a rush. As their kiss deepened, she could feel her tears prickling at her eyes. Oh, she had missed him. Missed his scent, his warmth. His kind eyes and gentle hands.

She would _never_ forget him.

* * *

They broke apart, let their foreheads touch and gave soft smiles at each other. 

"And Van, I'll never forget you."

He wiped the tear away and just held her. He thanked the power of Atlantis for the chance to hold her again. They could never be resolved, but he was grateful for the opportunities here and there to come and see Hitomi. He held her even tighter.

A maid had ran passed the room and yelled, "Hitomi, hurry up! You're family and Yukari are coming to see you before you go down the aisle! Hurry up!"

They let go of each other, and Hitomi gave Van one final kiss and stepped away to see him become that spectre again.

He stepped back and watched as the girl, Yukari, come bouncing in followed by Hitomi's family.

Yukari then stepped back and sat down to let Hitomi's family crowd her when she noticed something at the corner of her eye. She almost shrieked to say that there was a ghost, but realized he looked vaguely familar. She watched him, watch Hitomi with a fond smile and pain-filled eyes.

Hitomi's mother then commented on the necklace, and of how Hitomi could have found it after so many years of being told that it was lost.

Yukari had a sudden flashback of heat and a track field and a boy coming down from the sky on a dragon.

Yukari turned to see Hitomi's father and brother ushering her then crying mother out of the room. She turned back around to say something to Hitomi, to see her reach her hand out as the man reciprocated the movement.

"Congratulations, Hitomi."

"Thank you. Say 'Hi' to everyone for me, will you?"

And Yukari just watched, as he disappeared in a burst of light. Shocked, she just stood there as Hitomi turned to her with a sad smile and said, "Help me fix my make up, will you Yukari?"


End file.
